


Loving Stupidly in the Ruins - Sharing Stories

by Feztopus



Series: Loving Stupidly in the Ruins [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Inexperience, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: As they get closer, Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard share stories of previous sexual encounters.Chapter 1 - that nice widow who taught Trevor how to ignore his gag reflex.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loving Stupidly in the Ruins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Loving Stupidly in the Ruins - Sharing Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A little palette cleanser from a bigger, more serious project bc a couple of folks wanted more details about the nice widow who taught Trevor how to deepthroat. Please imagine little 19 year old Trevor as skinnier, less scarred, and barely able to grow stubble.

“So Trevor, that widow you mentioned, who, you know, taught you things.” Alucard was talking around the point for some reason, as he brought their meal to the table.

“Ooh, the oral sex widow?”

“Sypha!” Alucard started to blush. 

Trevor chuckled.

“You want to hear the story?” Trevor addressed the question to Alucard specifically, since Sypha was already leaning in with the glow of curiosity burning in her eyes. 

“I am - interested to know how that came about.” 

“So.” Trevor began. “I was - mm - nineteen? Wandering the country, avoiding churchmen and fighting creatures of the night.”

***

Trevor had arrived in a small village of maybe fifty homes as the first big thaw of spring set in. Three people had gone missing, and one particular girl had been fading away from some unknown illness in recent months, and the residents were deeply suspicious of this gloomy, heavily armed youth. He made himself useful hauling firewood for a couple of people and gathered enough information to be sure that the invalid and the missing were victims of a vampire. Word had it that the sick girl had told a story about meeting a strange woman in the woods before she started to feel unwell. 

Trevor set a trap. The vampire had not been subtle about tripping it. 

She had screamed the house down and thrown a whole oil lamp at Trevor during the fight, so the whole village had come out to douse the fire while Trevor tried to kill her. 

It was a close run thing but he’d managed to behead her as the locals successfully put out the fires. 

“Trevor, isn’t it?” A dark-haired woman had come up behind him while he watched someone remove the vampire’s shrivelled remains. 

“Wha? Uh - yeah.”

“My name is Maria. That was - amazing to watch. Can I buy you a meal? By way of thanks.”

Trevor was taken aback, not at all used to gratitude; but a meal is a meal and he let Maria lead him to the tavern and order stew and ale for them both. 

She was in her late twenties probably, with dark eyes that made Trevor feel like he was being searched every time she swept them over him. She was generous with her smile and he’d told her… maybe too much about who he was but it didn’t seem to matter to her much.

“Have you taken a room here?” She asked.

“Uh, no, someone let me use their shed the last couple of nights.” Trevor admitted.

“Oh, that won’t do when you’ve saved us from a monster!” She took his hand across the table and invited him to stay in her home. 

“Won’t your husband mind?” Trevor wasn’t keen on interacting with more people than he had to, and the shed was warm and dry enough to meet his needs. Maria gave him a sadder smile and dropped her eyes.

“My husband passed away a couple of years ago, Trevor. He’s not in a position to mind who I bring home.”

“Oh. My condolences.” 

“It’s alright.” She squeezed his hand again. “He just got ill. I have the cook to keep me company mostly, but she’s gone to visit her daughter this week so I’ve plenty of space to put up a young hero.”

When Maria led them into her little house, Trevor asked where he would sleep, and she had turned to him with a little flush in her cheeks.

“This may seem forward of me - uh - but I had an idea that you might share my bed.” She looked at him from under her dark eyelashes and offered him her hand.

“Oh.” He made enough of a movement toward her that she closed the gap and pulled him into a soft kiss. Her tender mouth and roving hands had him warm in moments and he picked her up and let her direct him to her bedroom. 

She squirmed out of his arms once they got there and dropped to her knees to begin unbuckling his belt to get into his drawers. Standing on ceremony was clearly not on her agenda as she grasped his cock firmly and shifted his clothing enough just to release it before she began to lick and fondle him in earnest. 

“Aah - oh - oh my god -” He wasn’t able to offer much in the way of intelligent conversation. Maria didn’t seem to have any problem with that, looking up at him with a glint in her eye before sliding her mouth on to his whole cock, not even stopping when he felt it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around him and he began to quiver, so she rearranged them so he was sat on the bed, and continued her attentions.

Trevor hadn’t lasted long, and blushed furiously even as she lay beside him with a thoroughly self-satisfied grin. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry that’s -” She cut him off with a kiss.

“You’re young, Trevor, I don’t expect you to take long to be ready again.” She kissed him and began to undress, pausing between garments to kiss and caress him more; to guide his hands on to her body and get some of his clothes off; and to no-one’s surprise it only took about ten minutes for Trevor’s erection to return. 

Maria rolled onto her back and brought Trevor between her legs, her earlier shyness apparently forgotten as she pulled him inside her and wrapped her legs around his hips. She sighed and moaned into his shoulder, holding him close and directing his thrusts to bring her ever closer to climax. 

They slept once she’d reached a panting, gasping orgasm under him, and she wrapped herself up in him like he was a fur coat. 

In the morning she rolled over and kissed the soft fuzz on his cheek as they woke up, and he drew her into his arms as if he might be staying forever. Curiosity bloomed under her caresses so after a while Trevor asked;

“Maria, that thing you did last night, where you - how did - I mean, you didn’t even gag?” Somehow she made sense of the garbled question and grinned at him. She took his hand and brought it toward her mouth.

“You mean this?” She slipped her lips around his first two fingers and pushed them back over her tongue til only his knuckles were outside her mouth. 

“Hh - yeah that.” Trevor managed to squeak out. She let his fingers go and kissed him again. A wicked glint came into her eye.

“Do you want to learn how?”

“I-uh-yeah, yeah I do.” At the time he wouldn’t have been able to say why he agreed, but a few years on he realised that an image of how his own face must have looked when she swallowed him whole had superimposed itself on the image of a boy he’d spent a memorable night in a barn with and… never hurts to have an impressive skill, does it? 

Maria stroked Trevor’s jaw, and then laid a finger against his lips. 

“Let me in.” She said, and he opened his mouth and let her run her finger across his tongue. She pushed in until she noticed his throat tightening and then paused.

“Just breathe, Trevor, relax and breathe.” He closed his eyes for a moment to steel himself, and took a slow breath. 

“Good boy, I’m going to push a little deeper.” her fingertip brushed the back of his tongue and he almost reeled back but held still. 

“Oh, wonderful.” She breathed. “I’m going to give you a second finger now.” She withdrew her finger far enough to slip a second one into his mouth and then began to move them slowly deeper again. She was bolder this time and once she’d reached the back of his mouth she curled her fingertips a little into his throat. 

“You’re doing so well.” She began to move her two fingers in and out of his mouth, testing and expanding his limits, all the while telling him how well he was doing. 

Trevor had been concentrating so hard on his lesson that he hadn’t noticed his growing erection but Maria most certainly had, and took full advantage of it.

She straddled his hips and fucked him with three fingers in his mouth, gasping through a litany of praise.

Later, Trevor had slipped away into the evening, determined not to outstay his welcome. He had monsters to kill and a past to outpace; staying put for longer than it took to deal with a given monster problem was a mistake.

***

By the time Trevor finished his story, Alucard was deeply flushed, and Sypha was looking across the table at them both with her eyes bright. 

“There’s really something about hearing you be so… debauched.” She breathed. 

“Anytime you want a recreation-” Trevor spread his hands. Alucard stood abruptly and scooped Trevor out of his seat. 

“How about immediately?”

“I want you to know that you’re the only person allowed to do this.” Trevor said, indicating his damsel-in-distress position. “And yes, yes please.” He stroked a stray hair out of Alucard’s face and kissed him, the beckoned to Sypha as he was carried out of the kitchen.


End file.
